thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride Rock (Ava15’s Fanfics)
Pride Rock is a location featured in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy and in Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. It is the Home for Simba and His Pride. Description Composition The Entryway The entryway serves as the entrance and pathway to the royal den and the peak. It is located to the left of the peak and is surrounded by rocks, with a small pile of stones at its base. The ground of the entryway is made up of sand. The Peak The peak is the promontory that extends from the base of Pride Rock. It is the area where official business is conducted, including royal announcements, presentations, coronations, etc. The Summit The summit is the highest point on Pride Rock. It serves as a vantage point for the monarch to overlook his kingdom and its bordering territories. The Royal Den The royal den is a cave within Pride Rock. It serves as the official sleeping place for the monarch and his family. In the original film, the monarch has a place at the back of the cavern where he and his family sleep, while the lionesses fan around him. However, in the sequel, the monarch and his family sleep at the front of the cavern, while the lionesses cluster together in the back. The Lair of the Lion Guard The Lair of the Lion Guard is a cave in Pride Rock. It serves as the official meeting place of the Lion Guard. Atka and Merah's Cave History In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy After Slash's Army drives out Kion and his army, Slash's army successfully moves in to the territory and made it their new lair. Residents * Simba's Pride ** Simba ** Nala ** Kiara ** Kovu ** Nguruma ** Mahuluti ** Sarabi ** Miwako ** Sarafina ** Vitani ** Hasani ** Marigold ** Nita ** Kora ** Denahi ** Belee ** Shauri ** Amira ** Clea ** Leo ** Kata ** Maya ** Kaka ** Mansa ** Thama ** Nyota ** Haraka ** Kuuma ** Bemba ** Kenai ** Kia ** Shabaha ** Kasi ** Imara ** Tazama Former Residents * Mufasa † * Scar † * Zira (banished) * Nuka (banished) Visitors * Ma Tembo's Herd ** Ma Tembo ** Mtoto ** Zigo ** Chama ** Zito * Vuruga Vuruga's Herd ** Vuruga Vuruga * Makuu's Float ** Makuu ** Pua * Kgosi Pride ** Ajani ** Kicheko ** Tatu ** Auni * The Night Pride ** Rani ** Surak ** Jivin ** Maya ** Baliyo ** Nirmala * Beshte * Bunga * Ajabu * Majinuni * Hafifu * Mzingo * Twiga * Bupu * Mbeya * Makini * Kongwe * Nyeupe * Chifu * Jasiri * Tiifu * Zuri * Rafiki * Zazu * Ono * Fuli * Kion * Mhina * Uhuro * Kabili * Malkia * Ushindi * Uzima * Sapphire Gallery Coming soon! Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Locations Category:Locations